Play Fight
by Ramen II
Summary: A gift for my sister. Seto and Grace always fight, and always to win, and this time is no different... or is it more for fun? One shot SKxOC


Wrote this for my sister just now, make her feel better.  
Don't own Yu-g-oh, Grace is a Oc of mine, please enjoy a bit of passionate fighting ^_^

--- ---

She smirked down at him and it was a devilish thing to behold, he felt a small portion of blood that was not being quickly redirected to lower pastures drain from his face.

"Your at my mercy Kaiba" she said darkly, the smirk on her face widening with malice and amusement. Seto Kaiba gulped deeply. He tried to run a hand through his hair, only to remember that they were pressed quite firmly beneath her knees.

Apart from the delicious sensation of her on top of him was also the infuriating realisation that she was quite right, he couldn't move at all. It infuriated him that coupled with the fact that it was all his own damn fault as well.

But Seto Kaiba was Seto Kaiba, and this was only Grace, was he going to let her take control of the situation?

Was he heck!

"And what a mercy it is" he began, glaring at her defiantly "You and your kind aren't really renowned for it" he hissed but his attempt to anger her only made her smile grow broader still. She lifted up her arms and gave a small, mesmerising stretch. She watched his face redden slightly and chuckled.

"Strop trying to take control back Seto… it won't work" she chuckled again and let her fingers walk up his chest and flick him on the nose.

It would have been an intimate gesture were her hands not tipped by nails an as sharp as knives, and smeared with a blood that was certainly not her own. He felt the wetness on his cheek and knew it to be red with his own blood, the pain in his side all too real.

"I suppose your quite pleased with yourself!" he snapped and she nodded quite heartily.

"Oh yes… *the* Seto Kaiba, taken unawares and finally… well not quite under my thumb…" she said with a cruel smile "I think this has made my day… well apart from breakfast" she added this last bit with a small, innocent smile.

"Well that's nice," He said rolling his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, slowly going numb under her knees, he ejected the knife he had there and shoved it into the side of her leg. She screamed in pain and reared up and with a cry and surge of limbs Seto threw her off him and leapt towards the nearest available weapon, as it happened, a large stick, and turned. He was not fool enough to think he could outrun her, even with an injured leg. She'd recovered quickly and crouched not far from where she had ambushed him her hand pressed up again her calf came away covered in the blackest blood of the damned. She growled at the sight of it and took the hand to her lips, tasting sweetness as her dark eyes turned to Kaiba.

They were alight with a passion of sorts and it made a thrill run up and down his spine, his blood pumping in his ears, probably louder to her than to him.

"Seto Kaiba" she growled out his name "you will pay for that" she said it in a low voice filled with venom, but Kaiba felt oddly unafraid, sure that had she true intent to do so, then he would already be cold on the floor. No today was different, she had threatened him before and proved goon on them, many a scar had they given the other in their elaborate fights, but not this time… not today, she's had the upper hand on him today… but she was only playing.

At what game he could only imaging but he put aside his thoughts and went at her like he had so many times before.

She ducked and dodged him, her reactions quick for one with such a fresh injury and as he felt the heat of exertion build up he also realised that… as much as her grinning face alarmed him as they traded blows, blood and excellent technique, it also excited… he was actually enjoying himself.

He couldn't fathom and lunged for her again, his movements were fluid and his stick, once a mere cane for walking becoming a deadly weapon in his hands twirled and came for her with a speed that even he found impressive. He felt the grin rise onto his face as the joy of winning crept up on him.

She was weapon less, but for Grace that was no handicap, she was still deadlier, if not more so without weapons to hand and he could only feel pride.

For Grace's part she couldn't imagine herself being able to escape such an attack, the arch was wide and his speed had seemed to double… no treble as soon as that irresistible grin had come onto his face.

But she never thought when she was fighting, she let her body move to suit itself let instinct take over. She felt a dizzying high as once again her body delivered, the whoosh of the staff in his hands sent her hair whipping away from her face as she moved scant inches away from his strike in but a split second.

She seemed to ripple and slide away from the attack and sent one of her own, a precision kick that could have destroyed most good plumbing systems. Kaiba was there for her and blocked and made another faster than lightning attack on her.

Even without her wound she knew she would have had trouble keeping up with it… he wasn't a complete weakling. The sting on her arm as his staff landed a hit made something in her flare up with anger mixed with pleasure. She grinned as they staggered apart from each other.

Their eyes locked as they stood, breathing heavily, their bodies tensed and ready even as they stood, neither one moved. Their eyes, dark and heavy, were mesmerising, and alight with passion and a primal joy of the fight that could only be attained when two were equally matched.

Grace ignored the pain of the blows he had scored and she knew that he too, could hardly feel the wounds she'd inflicted upon him.

They were, for a moment, quite unaccountably impressed with each other.

Then Grace smirked at him; mockingly she tilted her head and laughed, "You've gotten a little better… I'm surprised you're keeping up with me" irritation flashed onto his face and he growled a little.

"Or have you just gotten worse?" he asked and she smiled manically and leant over a little.

"Oh Kaiba… bad, _baaad_ move" she whispered. He was about to smirk and make a pity comeback, but he made the mistake of blinking first and found that upon opening his eyes she was right in front of him. Her expression was crazed and her attack came faster than he could block.

He took a step back once a palm landed, inches deep into his stomach and almost jumped back as her elbow sung up to his jaw.

His sweat ran cold as he was pushed back and his heart almost stopped when the wall slapped into his back with a thud that was almost as startling as the arm at his throat.

"I have a mind to punish you for it" She said dangerously. There was mischief in her voice and alight within her eyes and he suddenly found the life threatening tension his body was coiled in suddenly dissipate only to be replaced by another kind that made his heart beat even faster as the smirk rose to his lips.

"Oh please do" he said ruefully… if this has been the fun part I'd love-" but of course Kaiba was stupid enough to think that a vampire in the heat of battle could deal or indeed have time to trifle with irony because her lips were crushing his in a heartbeat and her clawed hand that wasn't almost throttling him gripped onto his waist as if to rip a chunk from him.

*F%£ me!* he said in his head, surprise and unholy rage surging up but then getting solidly beaten back down as the body of her pressed into his so forcefully it was enough to send his resolution, his anger and almost every other coherent thought from him in a puff of lustful and uninhibited smoke.

The hunter grasped her his hands encircling her and pressing his lips back into hers kissing her back with an alarming ferocity.

There was blood, there was bite, she was irresistible, sensuous and deadly and he was so strong and unattainable, the scent of his blood driving her crazy with desire and hunger all rolled into one.

They surrounded one another with passion, his embrace finally winning over her as her arms turned from strangling to grabbing at him, touching him with her hands and clawing at supple flesh. It was a sensation that drove him to an extent that he could never remember having felt before and he returned her fire with attack of his own, grabbing fistfuls of hair, running strong, skilled fingers over warm rounded curves and eliciting growls of what could only be called hunger.

A hunger for him that was quite unlike any he usually felt in their respective lines of work.

Their monumental kiss broke apart, eyes met, obligation and routine flew from the window and their mouths met again and a mesh of fighting spirit, bruised lips and hot tongue.

HE pushed her, it was a push that a woman didn't need to feel threatened by, it was to be welcomes and she did just that, letting him pus her all the way until a firm soft quilt hit the back of legs. They fell backwards in a tangle, he on top of her, finally in control, or so he thought. She looked up at him, her eyes burning with desire and he felt his chest tighten.

'Completely at your mercy your highness' he said in his head, smirking at her, but he'd never admit that to her as long as he ever lived.

"Too long thinking about me boy!" She snapped huskily grabbing him and dragging him down to her. Prompting was not needed twice and he threw himself into her furious passion as if he'd never live again after tonight.

Let's just say that the feeling was slightly more than mutual.

-- --

"What the heel was that?" Came a voice that was most deliciously British. The youngest Kaiba looked up from his keypad to glance at the Albino boy to his left.

"You get used to it," he said tiredly, his eyes going back to the screen they were both playing on. His ogre was roasting some goblins, whereas Bakura's orc was having some trouble with their shaman.

Bakura raised a sceptical eyebrow, and continued to press as many buttons as he could in defence of his digital honour; his eyes strayed to the tiny body pressed against his side and then back to the smallest Kaiba.

"But *what* is it?" he asked, and it was then that Mokuba gave the thief the most absurdly disdainful look a thirteen year old could give a 2000 year old tomb robber.

"What do you think?" he asked, motioning his eyes upward and then back down to Bakura, glancing meaningfully at the small child sleeping peacefully at Bakura's side.

The penny dropped, he was dense not stupid, and he grinned wolfishly, a pointed tooth poking from his mouth as he did so.

"Well… still going strong then are they?" she said, hissing in anger as half his life was knocked off him. Mokuba smirked in a very Seto-ish way and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe," He said incredulously… "They still fight like dogs… "

"They're young... They'll learn" Bakura said with a smirk.

"They're both idiots, Bakura, I don't think so" Mokuba said, his attention returning to his game. "You'd think that after three years a married couple might get along better"

--- end ---

what'd ya think?


End file.
